


Huntress and the Peacekeeper

by WildcatPacer



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:08:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8748175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildcatPacer/pseuds/WildcatPacer
Summary: The classic story of Beauty and the Beast with a new twist…. featuring Katniss and Cray! Enjoy!





	1. Friends with Benefits

**Chapter 1: Friends with Benefits**

Peeta and Katniss had been friends since they were small children. The two went hunting in the woods together as often as they could, confiding in each other about their daily lives. The baker' son was always so trusting and caring that Katniss could literally tell him anything.

So it was one day in the meadow, as the pair relaxed after a hard day's work, watching the clouds. Peeta shifted onto one elbow to observe his friend.

"Katniss? Is something bothering you? You're so quiet."

It was eerie, how well he knew her - how he knew her even more than she knew herself. The District 12 beauty finally sighed and sat up. Peeta copied her, and they sat side-by-side, Indian style, for a long moment. Peeta only waited. There was definitely something on her mind, but she would tell him when she was ready.

"My mother's forcing me to get married," Katniss finally admitted.

Peeta stared. He knew that the Seam still observed arranged marriages, though these days they could be somewhat rare. And Katniss was only 18!

"Gosh….. that's awful!"

Katniss could see the genuine concern, bordering almost on disgust, on her best friend's face.

"Do you know who she's picked?"

Katniss scowled, plucking a blade of grass angrily before chucking it away. "Gale Hawthorne."

"That hunter who always competes with us for game? But he's an asshole!" Peeta protested.

"And a vain one at that," Katniss agreed.

The conversation lapsed into silence. Peeta finally spoke up. "I know you're going to hate me for saying this, but it could be worse. Hawthorne is at least our age, and two hunters in a family is better than none. Your children wouldn't want for anything…."

"Stop it," Katniss told him brusquely. "I knew you would think this way."

"I'm just trying to be optimistic!" Peeta protested, even though she was already aware.

"Peeta, I can't marry someone I'm not in love with!" Katniss insisted. She was not angry, no, just emphatic.

Peeta sighed. No amount of optimism could argue with that kind of logic. "So, can't you just tell your mom that? Or is there no way out of this deal she's struck?"

Katniss laughed bitterly. "I already tried that route. The only way I can possibly avoid becoming Mrs. Gale Hawthorne -" she made a face - "is if another suitor comes forward to ask my mother for my hand. If she deems him worthy, she just might accept it."

"I'll do it," Peeta offered.

Katniss laughed. "Always the chivalrous one."

"Katniss, I'm serious! I'll ask your mom for your hand, and if she says yes, we're gold. We get married and whatever happens next is up to you. We don't have to have children; we wouldn't even have to….. you know…." He oddly blushed.

Katniss stared at him. In her eyes, Peeta could see tears forming. "You would do that? For me?"

"I would do anything for you, Katniss Everdeen," Peeta said seriously. He took her hand. "We're friends, aren't we?"

Katniss covered her mouth with a hand to keep a sob from escaping. Then, suddenly, she grabbed Peeta's face and passionately kissed him on the lips. She drew back gently, before happily scampering away for home. An elated Peeta watched her go.

* * *

That night, the Everdeen women were just finishing up dinner when there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" Katniss jumped up and answered it, her heart leaping excitedly when she saw her best friend.

Peeta eyed her. "Should I ask her now?"

Katniss nodded eagerly. "Yes, now." Her mother now approached the door.

"Ah, Peeta! What brings you here?"

Upon seeing Katniss's mother, Peeta's body tensed. Sensing his nervousness, Katniss ushered him in and gave him an encouraging push in her mother's direction. Mrs. Everdeen frowned, noticing the gesture.

"Mrs. Everdeen….." Peeta began slowly. "I understand you've been arranging a match for Katniss."

"Yes, Gale Hawthorne, the hunter," Mrs. Everdeen nodded.

Peeta looked back to Katniss, who nodded for him to go on. " _I_ have a match for Katniss."

Mrs. Everdeen eyed him, perplexed. "You do?"

"A perfect fit," Peeta assured her, his confidence beginning to grow.

"A perfect fit?" Mrs. Everdeen echoed.

"Like a glove. This match was made exactly to measure."

" 'A perfect fit'? 'Like a glove'? Stop talking like a baker and tell me who it is!" Mrs. Everdeen barked, beginning to lose her patience.

"Please don't shout at me," Peeta begged, his voice coming out in a squeak.

There was a brief silence, Katniss's mother breathing out to regain her composure.

"Very well. Who is it?" Her unusually calm voice had a lulling effect on Peeta.

"Who is it?" he echoed almost stupidly.

"Who is it?"

"Who is it?"

"WHO IS IT?!" Mrs. Everdeen finally roared.

"It's me! It's myself!" Peeta yelped in terror.

Mrs. Everdeen let out a bark of laughter. "Him? Himself? Either you're out of your mind or you're crazy! He must be crazy!" She stalked about the house, Peeta and Katniss watching with concern as Mrs. Everdeen worked herself up into a tirade. "Arranging a match for yourself! What are you, everything? The bridegroom, the matchmaker, the guests all rolled into one? I suppose you'll even perform the ceremony, Peeta!"

"Please don't shout at me, Mrs. Everdeen," Peeta begged. "As for arranging a match for Katniss, I know it's a little unusual -"

"Unusual? It's crazy!" Mrs. Everdeen screeched.

"Times are changing, Mrs. Everdeen! None of the Merchants practice arranged marriages anymore, and even what you are proposing for Katniss is growing increasingly rare in the Seam! The thing is, I promised your daughter I would come forward as a suitor if you deemed me worthy!"

Mrs. Everdeen gawped at him.

"You did say so, Mama," Katniss prodded.

"But…. but…." her mother spluttered. "Do I have anything to say about my daughter, or doesn't anyone ask her mother anymore?"

"That's what I'm doing right now!" Peeta explained, beginning to sound exasperated.

"Stop talking nonsense! You are just a poor baker!"

That did it. "That's true, Mrs. Everdeen, but even a poor baker is entitled to some happiness!"

The entire room seemed stunned at Peeta's outburst, most of all Peeta himself. Recovering, he took Katniss's hand. "I promise you, Mrs. Everdeen, your daughter will not starve!"

Katniss's mother stared at him for a long moment. Something seemed to brighten in her eyes. Was she…. impressed? Neither of the young people could tell. Then, the older woman sighed.

"Very well, children….. when shall we make the wedding?"

Katniss threw herself into her mother's arms. "Oh thank you, Mama!"

Peeta boyishly hugged both of them as well. "Mrs. Everdeen, you will not be sorry!"

"I'm sorry already," Mrs. Everdeen mumbled, only half to herself.

"Thank you, Mama!" Peeta said exuberantly, and taking Katniss's hand, they ran out of the house, chatting exuberantly.

"Peeta, you were wonderful!"

"It was a miracle….. it was a miracle!"

It was only after they were gone that Mrs. Everdeen realized: "Gale. What am I going to tell Gale?!"

* * *

A few weeks later, Katniss was escorted by her mother and sister, Prim, to the District 12 Justice Building. The oldest Everdeen daughter wore a simple white dress with a medium bridal train behind it. In the Minister's office, she found her husband-to-be waiting with his family.

The holy man blessed them, and as Katniss looked into Peeta's beaming eyes, she knew they were doing the right thing.

"Peeta Mellark, do you take Katniss Everdeen to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"And do you, Katniss Everdeen, take Peeta Mellark to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," Katniss smiled, her eyes only for Peeta.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Peeta and Katniss gently kissed, the young huntress happily relaxing into it, while their loved ones applauded.

Things moved quickly after that. A traditional District 12 toasting was held, and Katniss and Peeta were presented with their new house - courtesy of the District government. The reception was intimate and small. At last, after everyone else had left, Peeta carried his new bride up to their room.

Teasing and coy, Katniss began to undress herself, feeling Peeta's eyes on her. By the time she was in nothing but her undergarments and about to put on her nightgown, Peeta let out a hiss.

"I have to tell you something!" and it seemed strange how earnest his blurt-out was.

Katniss blinked. "OK," her happy eyes urging him to continue.

"Katniss, do you want to know when I first started loving you? I….. I've been in love with you since we were five. Ever since I first heard you sing."

For the first time, Katniss was at a loss for words. Peeta? In love with her since they were small children? Her head was swimming. She eyed him with a smirk, amused.

"You've been in love with me since we were five?"

Peeta nodded.

And with that, everything was explained, fell into place. And it made her appreciate the situation she was in - appreciate Peeta - all the more. She smiled at him tenderly, her face ruled by abject adoration.

Katniss drifted closer to her husband, now determined to repay him for all that he had given her. Her hands gently framing his face, she stood on tiptoes and kissed him sweetly, her lips capturing and releasing his in an easy give-and-take. Closing her eyes and enjoying the kiss, Katniss let her hands wander, all while speaking in a husky whisper:

"Peeta…. if you love me…. than you must want me…. Would you like it if I….. touched you?" Acting like a master seductress, she brazenly grasped him through his slacks. Peeta let out a moan into her mouth.

Katniss slunk her hand underneath his underwear to get a proper grip. Finding the flesh of his length, she stroked him gently, her speed gradually increasing. Peeta's moans became more pathetically arousing, and he even began to roll his hips into Katniss's ready and waiting palm.

"That's it," Katniss soothed. "Grow for me, love. I can _feel_ you want me. Now what are you going to do about it? Will you….. take me to bed?"

That did it. Almost as if implicitly dared, Peeta seized Katniss by her hips and violently humped her center, his wife letting out piercing squeals at the sensation.

The couple backed up quickly, practically tumbling onto their marriage bed in a heap. Now as thirsty for love-making as her husband, Katniss divested him of all garments in an almost violent fashion. She then let Peeta take control, allowing him to gallingly straddle her.

They guarded one another, panting - sweat already trickling on Peeta's brow, Katniss's bare breasts heaving with every gulp of air. One hand on the nape of his neck, Katniss pulled Peeta down to her to kiss him, allowing him to drop on top of her and sheath himself inside her. She buried her lips deeper into his, deepening the kiss to ride through the pain.

Once settled, they began to have sex - crazed, animalistic sex. Before long, Katniss was moaning and crying out, the pleasure of her husband's manhood inside her maidenhead bringing her almost to tears. A strong and athletic man, Peeta picked up the pace until his thrusting became more frantic, his breathing labored.

"Ohhhhhhhhh….." Peeta at last shuddered as though given an electric shock, cumming inside his wife before he collapsed on top of her and lay still.

Katniss felt herself relax as she lay beneath him, the muscles in her body relaxing until even her face had drooped into a content smile. Sleeping with her best friend was quite a wonderful thing, truth be told!


	2. New Sheriff/Peeta Drafted

**Chapter 2: New Sherrif & Peeta Drafted**

The happiness for the new Mr. and Mrs. Mellark did not last long, however. Mere months after their wedding, Katniss's mother died, leaving a young Prim orphaned. The newlyweds readily agreed to have the little girl move in with them, where they would raise her as their own.

The seasons continued to pass. One day, two years after they wed, Katniss met up with her husband and sister in the Center Market of District 12. Peeta was off on lunch from his duties in the bakery, Prim released early for the weekend from school.

"Good morning, beautiful!" Peeta called, pulling Katniss to him by the waist and giving her a deep kiss that she happily returned. He slung his free arm over Prim shoulder. "Homeward bound!"

To reach the Mellark house, the trio had to pass through the main square by the Justice Building. In the midst of the bustle, Peeta spotted a new view and his heart sank.

"Those aren't new whipping posts, aren't they?"

Indeed, black, imposing structures had appeared in the heart of the square where none had been the day before. Choosing not to look, Katniss merely lay a comforting hand on her husband's shoulder. "I figured it was coming, my love. After all, we had to replace our Head Peacekeeper."

"And it looks like he's busting his new toys in already," Prim murmured.

Katniss now had no choice but to follow her sister's gaze. There was, in fact, a poor soul already lashed to one of the whipping posts, his punishment being administered by a tall, foreboding figure dressed in Peacekeeper white.

It was a horrible sight - beatings always were - yet Katniss could not bring herself to look away. Oddly, her attention was focused on the man now flipping the whip. He was older, that much was clear, his hair as white as the uniform he now wore. The crinkles of age shown on his face and his calloused hands. But none of this could deny the Head Peacekeeper's powerful strength, as he flicked the whip again and again; Katniss's eyes were drawn to the muscles of his shoulder blades rippling with each new motion…

"Get along home, you two lovebirds. This isn't fit for children's eyes." None of the little family had noticed Greasy Sae, a wise old woman from the Seam part of town, sidle up to them. "Why make a new Head Peacekeeper front-page news with your ogling?"

"That's him, then?" Katniss asked quietly. "Our new…. sheriff?"

Greasy Sae nodded grimly. "They call him Cray."

Katniss observed Cray for a few moments more, finally letting Peeta lead her away.

* * *

More hard news was soon to come. Only days after the installation of Cray as Head Peacekeeper, Peeta received a letter from the Capitol, commanding him to serve in their army and put down uprisings in some of the other districts. Katniss despised the thought of being separated from her spouse.

"Honey, there are probably dozens of other men in Twelve being put through this! You can't just avoid the draft!" Peeta reasoned with her, upset as he was too. "Besides, the Army pays better than any plain Peacekeeper's wages, and we need the money for Prim."

So it was that Katniss had to release her love to an uncertain fate. The kiss she gave him in goodbye was almost indecent in its passion - long, drawn-out, as though she didn't want to let him go. Husband and wife broke apart reluctantly.

"You better come home to me," Katniss whispered sultrily.

"And me!" Prim piped up.

Peeta chuckled and ruffled the little girl's blonde curls. "Don't worry. I'll be back before you grow an inch taller."

Kissing his wife goodbye one last time, Peeta joined the ranks of uniformed District 12 men now marching off to the District 12 train station and to war.


	3. Take Me Instead

**Chapter 3: Take Me Instead**

Several months had passed since Peeta's deployment. To distract herself from pining for her husband, Katniss forced herself to fall into a normal routine, which usually meant going hunting whenever Prim was in school or being otherwise cared for.

One day, she was returning from the woods and heading into town to pick Prim up at school. As she approached the main square, Katniss noticed a crowd gathered around the whipping posts and stockades. Not again! Punishments had become more frequent under Cray. Katniss suddenly heard a scream that made her blood run cold. She knew that scream. Her sister's scream.

"Prim!"

Katniss pushed through the crowd to see her baby sister tied to one of the posts, her back exposed to the lash now being administered by Cray. Katniss bravely ran between the Head Peacekeeper and her sister, throwing out a hand to stop him. WHAM! Cray simply punched in the face. Katniss went down but refused to stand aside. She could taste the metallic rust of blood on her mouth and realized Cray had accidentally struck her with the whip.

Huntress and Peacekeeper regarded each other. Cray had a rugged face, light stubble dotted his chin and jawline. His piercing gray eyes were narrowed into slits. Were it not for the uniform he wore, he may have passed as someone from the Seam.

"Move," he snarled. Katniss didn't move an inch. Cray raised the whip slightly. "You want another?"

"Go ahead," Katniss dared him.

Furious at her insubordination, Cray suddenly whipped out a gun and cocked it, aiming it at the young woman.

"You can do that too," Katniss goaded, strangely as calm as could be. "But answer me this first: why are you whipping my sister? What has she done?"

"She was caught stealing," was the only response.

Katniss almost called bullshit literally, but held her tongue. She knew Cray had to be lying. For one thing, Prim was no thief. For another, it was well known that Cray had many times whipped innocent people at random, just to send a message of intimidation. Brief as it still was, the Head Peacekeeper's reputation preceded him.

"Move, huntress," Cray rumbled. "I will not ask a second time."

An idea struck Katniss. "You like making deals. Take me instead."

"She, you - what does it matter?" A pause, as if the man was having second thoughts. "You would…. take her place?"

"If I did…. would you let her go?"

Cray considered this. "Yes. But…. you must promise to stay at my mansion as a prisoner - indefinitely."

So it was house arrest, then. Well, better Katniss serving that than Prim being whipped within an inch of her life. Swallowing hard, Katniss nodded. "You have my word."

"Done."

Katniss ran to her sister and untied her bonds. "Prim, go home. I…. I will see you soon. Maybe." Fighting back tears, the sisters hugged and Prim raced off down the path. The crowd dispersed until there was no one left in the square but Katniss and Cray. The Head Peacekeeper turned on his heel and marched up towards the foreboding black mansion on a hill overlooking the district. Katniss had no choice but to follow.


	4. Parade of Women

**Chapter 4: Parade of Women**

The first few days at Cray's mansion were among the saddest of Katniss Mellark's young life. A prisoner in this man's home, she busied herself by housekeeping around the place, trying to keep it neat. Cray neither told her to do this or tried to stop her, so she simply continued. She had nothing better to do.

On other aspects of her life, however, Cray was brutally harsh. He forbade Katniss from contacting anyone in the greater district or Panem - not even her precious little sister. Katniss had to trust that some of her loyal friends in the Hob, like Greasy Sae and Ripper, would look after the youngest Everdeen daughter.

The nights were the hardest. Katniss's despair over the loss of her sister, and of her husband, made it hard for her to sleep at night. Not to mention the strange moaning noises that came from Cray's private chambers on the other side of the mansion.

During one particularly unbearable night, Katniss left her room to get a drink of water. As she passed by the off-limits western wing of the mansion, where Cray's rooms were, she saw a group of women emerging into the hall. They were scantily dressed, and were moving slowly, as if sore. The women froze when they saw Katniss.

"Who are you?" Katniss inquired, although the clues she had observed provided an easy answer. Prostitutes. Had to be.

"Cray's girls," one of them answered, a blonde with blue eyes that reminded Katniss of her husband's. She stuck out her hand. "I'm Madge Undersee. And this here is Delly Cartwright and Johanna Mason," gesturing to the ginger and brunette, respectively, on either side of her.

"Katniss Mellark." The young huntress shook hands with each of them in turn. Madge's eyes widened at the name.

"Oh! The baker's wife. And you saved your sister at the posts not long ago."

"Yes, Madge! Don't you remember? She's the housekeeper Cray keeps talking about," Delly half-scolded.

Katniss blinked. "Why would Cray be talking about me?"

"Oh, just passing on information. One of the things we get for the pleasure of his company," Johanna waved off.

 _Pleasure of his company…. that has to be a sick joke_ , Katniss thought. She shifted from foot to foot. "So…. you guys going home for the night?"

"This is home," Madge informed her. Katniss stared. These girls were prisoners too. "Well…. kind of. We share a small cabin on the edge of the mansion's grounds. Cray wants us close so he can keep seeing us because, well… he's trying to reverse a curse." She said this without a hint of irony.

"Like, magic? That kind of curse?" Katniss asked, and a chuckle escaped her. None of the girls joined in. Despite her non-seriousness, Katniss moved on. "I'm sorry. It's just so hard to find anything to smile about these days. I've lost my sister, my husband. My dreams…. everything."

Madge smiled sympathetically. "Cheer up, child. It'll turn out all right in the end. You'll see. Oh! Listen to me! Chattering on when there is bedtime a-waiting! Delly, Johanna!"

The women scampered off to return to their quarters, leaving Katniss alone to ponder. _Having all those girls at his beck-and-call? He must be lonely. I wonder what Cray is like in bed?….._

Katniss mentally slapped herself, suddenly disgusted. Where had that come from? Shaking her thoughts clear, she returned to her room without ever getting that cup of water.


	5. Come Down to Dinner

**Chapter 5: Come Down to Dinner**

Weeks passed in the cold, dark mansion. Katniss continued her housekeeping chores, moving into the grounds now where she might catch a glimpse of Madge, Delly or Johanna. At least then, she had someone to talk to and did not feel so alone.

But even when not talking with Cray's girls, Katniss found herself less and less alone for one reason: Cray himself. As time passed, she had found him hanging around more and more, silently observing her as she went about her work. She thought it a little creepy, not to mention it distracted her from the task at hand. But at least he was being quiet about it.

Even that didn't last long, though.

"Good morning, Kat!" Cray called one day entering the kitchen that Katniss was busy scouring. Katniss jumped. Never, in her entire time at the mention, had she heard Cray say something as pleasant as good morning. There had to be an ulterior motive; Cray was never nice just because. Scratch that - he was never nice, period.

"You've been in the district long enough, so you must be hard of hearing. They call me Katniss, at least those who speak of me," Katniss countered. She at least wanted the decency of being referred to by her full name.

"I've heard otherwise that people call you just plain Kat," Cray countered. "It has driven me to know you."

This guy was full of shit, Katniss just knew it. She straightened from where she had been scrubbing the table and eyed him with a very fake smile. "Really? Well, whatever drove you to know me, let it drive you out of my way! I knew you were nothing more than decoration!" It was an insult she thought would drive home - Cray would not like to feel as though he did not matter, being Head Peackeeper as he was.

"What, like the furniture? If that's what you call 'decoration' I'll gladly be that. Come, have a rest" and he gallingly pulled her onto his lap.

Katniss struggled to get free. "Asses are made to bear, and so are you!"

"Funny, I thought that was a woman's job," Cray chuckled, his grip not lessening.

Katniss gaped at him, an indignant laugh escaping her. She knew this game. _He's flirting with me! Sick, misogynistic bastard!_

"Not by your hand, I bet!" Katniss snarled, stamping on his foot. That got him, just enough so she could skirt free.

"Come, come, young lady - you are too waspish!"

Katniss prissily spun to face him. "Then you'd better beware my sting!"

She ran for the door, Cray chasing her, but she got out in time to slam the door in his face and lock it. She heard a yelp of pain and smirked that the wood must have whacked him right in the nose.

"Katniss, don't be like this! I just wanted to ask if you would have dinner with me tonight.

Katniss let out a bark of laughter. "Oh, Mr. Head Peacekeeper, if that's how you ask all women for a night out, you'll be eating with yourself! Not on your life!" And too angry to work anymore, she retreated to her room.

* * *

Later that night, Katniss was lounging on her bed when she heard a sharp knocking on her locked door. "I thought I told you to come down to dinner!" Cray bellowed.

"I said no, you bastard! Besides, I'm not hungry!"

"You come out or I'll….. I'll break down the door!"

Katniss smirked, amused. By the sound of his voice, Cray had probably never had anyone resist his orders for this long in his entire life. Two minutes, and she was already driving him insane. Well, good!

A moment of silence, and then: "Will you come down to dinner?" It came out as an almost embarrassing mumble.

She let out a bark of laughter. "You'll have to talk sweeter than that, Cray!"

"It would give me great…. pleasure…. if you would join me for dinner," and this sounded like it was coming out through gritted teeth.

"You've forgotten the magic word," Katniss trilled.

"Please."

Now to really mess with him. "No, thank you!"

And that's when he lost it, reverting back to his angry ways: "You can't stay in there forever!"

"Yes, I can!" Katniss chuckled daringly.

"Fine! Then go ahead and STARVE! If you won't eat with me, then you won't eat at all!"

Katniss could hear his stomping and swearing all the way back to his rooms.


	6. Forced Upon

**Chapter 6: Forced Upon**

Katniss had to hand it to Cray on one thing: if in no other ways they were alike, they were both stubborn. The Head Peacekeeper's food embargo remained in place for weeks afterward, soon dragging into the winter months. Katniss got by via secret handouts from Madge and the other girls, or by sneaking out of her room and down to the kitchens when she was sure Cray was asleep.

Meanwhile, Cray continued to hover over Katniss. The flirts continued at first, with Katniss wittily shutting him down at every turn. But then, things became deeper. Sexual innuendo, double entendre, replaced the innocent flirts of yesterday. And with this, Katniss's rebuttals became less and less effective, even to herself, as if she was running out of things to say.

Or, as if she didn't want to resist what he was implying any longer…..

The sexual tension came to a head one day while Katniss was cleaning in Cray's expansive library. She heard him enter, could sense he was approaching. When she looked up, he was boaring down on her. No words were spoken. Somehow, she knew what he wanted, and it frightened her.

Katniss backed up throughout the many bookcase, trying to find somewhere to hide or another way to halt his advances. Cray just kept coming. Finally, Katniss resorted to words, hoping those would succeed where body language had failed.

"Please stop," she begged, not looking her companion in the eye. "This isn't a game."

True to form, Cray took her refusal as a sort of challenge, stepping closer. Katniss took one step backward, immediately colliding with a bookcase, resigning herself to the fact that there was no longer anywhere to run or hide in this library. Cray effectively ended any routes of escape by shooting his hands out, trapping her on either side and thus cornering her.

"I never considered it one, Ms. Everdeen," he drawled, his breath hot against her face thanks to his being way too into her personal space.

" _Mrs_. Mellark," Katniss tried to sound forceful, but her voice came out in a pathetic whisper.

"Everdeen," Cray stubbornly retorted. "You don't think I know your husband is MIA in the army? Chances are he's dead, so what's the problem?"

Katniss refused to believe that, despite the speeding up of her heart. She shook her head, putting up her hands in an attempt to push him away. "Don't do this," she pleaded. "I'm a married woman."

"Only on a motherfucking piece of paper!" Cray snarled. His hand moved fast, slinking around her waist and pulling her close. Katniss barely had time to bunch his shirt in her fists to maintain her balance before the older man swooped down and kissed her right on the lips. Her gasp and moan of protest was only just uttered before Cray drew back, his face contorted into grim anger and brimming with sexuality. He kissed her again, just briefly, before moving away again, but this time his face remained quite close.

"Open your mouth," he hissed. "Open your mouth, open it! Open it!" Their lips were centimeters away from fusing. "Open it…" he moaned, the command almost muffled just before he kissed Katniss sensually and long.

Katniss did not know what power made her part her lips for him, but as soon as she did, Cray fired his tongue in between the split again and again, fiercely intertwining with hers and sensually coaxing a response. He was asking her to participate in her own seduction. Both gasped and moaned as, finally, after months of verbal foreplay, they physically joined in this way.

With a whimper, Katniss gave in to her most animalistic desires. Closing her eyes, she let her hand slink up to the nape of Cray's neck, playing there. Cray's lips, his very height, bore down on her.

And then, all at once, the young widow came to her senses. Squealing, she pushed him away, wriggling free. Cray reached for her desperately.

"Don't touch me!" she snapped. "Promise or no promise, I can't stay here another minute!" And she turned and fled, out of the library and then out of the mansion itself.


	7. Thank You For Saving My Life

**Chapter 7: Thank You For Saving My Life**

The snow flurries inundated Katniss's hooded traveling cloak as she raced on foot off the mansion's grounds and eventually into the center of District 12. She would go to Prim, that's what she would do!

As Katniss reached the main square, she suddenly heard multiple voices and footsteps that seemed to be pursuing her. Drunken voices shouting, "Hey, baby, where are you going?" She spun around by the whipping posts to find herself surrounded by intoxicated Peacekeepers. Their white uniforms blending in, they seemed to emerge from the blizzard like ghosts.

Spying the chains used to tie victims to the whipping post, Katniss seized it to defend herself. One Peacekeeper lunged for her and she whiplashed it around, the links slapping around his ankle. She yanked, and he went down into the snowdrifts, but not before lashing out a fist that managed to land in her face. She went down with him.

"Ahhhh!" Desperately, Katniss snatched up a fallen tree branch, and beat back a second Peacekeeper attempting to mount her. She would not be raped, she would not! The branch hit Peacekeeper #2 in the face, drawing blood across his brow. Snarling in rage, he brought his baton down and her branch blocked the blow, the wood snapping in two in the process.

Katniss screamed again and struggled to get Peacekeeper #2 off her. She could feel another of the officers pulling at the hood of her cloak to help pin her down. "Help!" she cried.

And come help did, though she had not expected it to. Peacekeeper #2 was suddenly and violently yanked off of her. Even through the snowstorm, Katniss could see who now held the guard by the scruff of his neck: it was Cray!

The Head Peacekeeper let out a bellowing roar of anger before casting his victim aside into the white fluff. Cray pulled Katniss to her feet and then pushed her behind him, back by the whipping posts.

The remaining Peacekeepers then attacked their own leader. Katniss watched in horror, one hand to her mouth, as the men and Cray beat at each other with their batons, their fists, snow, anything they could get their hands on. The group ganged up on Cray, one even climbing onto his back and wailing on him with his baton. With a roar, Cray threw his subordinate off of him and into a tree, knocking the fellow unconscious.

This show of force prompted whichever Peacekeepers remained standing to run off for their lives into the storm.

All was quiet now. Holding onto a chain of the whipping posts to support herself, a frightened Katniss watched as Cray turned back to her. He made some kind of noise before keeling over flat on his face into the snow with one last growly groan. And he moved no more.

Katniss hid her face, her thoughts now at war. Here was her chance to get away, to go home to Prim! But as she looked at the Head Peacekeeper, the man who had just saved her life, she knew she could not leave. Moved to pity, Katniss approached Cray's unconscious form and tucked her traveling cloak around him. Using all her strength, she lifted him up and supporting him, staggered their way back to the mansion.

* * *

Katniss had reached home and settled Cray into a chair by the fireplace by the time Cray woke up. Having summoned his girls from their cabin on the grounds, Madge now poured warm water into a bowl. Katniss wrung a cloth in the water, attempting to soothe Cray's bloody wounds.

"Don't move away from me," Katniss gently coaxed, even as Cray did so with a snarl of pain. Madge, Delly and Johanna backed away as if dealing with a ticking bomb.

"Just hold still…." As soon as the cloth made contact with his skin, Cray let out a howl of pain.

"THAT HURTS!" he bellowed right in Katniss's face.

"If you'd hold still, it wouldn't hurt as much!" Katniss angrily snapped, losing her patience.

"If you hadn't run away, this wouldn't have happened!"

"If you hadn't frightened me, I wouldn't have run away!"

She had him there. Cray stupidly spluttered for a moment. "Well, you shouldn't have refused my offer!"

"And you should learn to control your temper!"

Silence reigned, allowing both huntress and Peacekeeper time to cool down. "Now hold still," Katniss prodded more gently. "This may sting a little…." Cray flinched at the washcloth's touch, but to his credit did not pull away.

"By the way…. thank you," Katniss admitted softly. "For saving my life."

Cray eyed her, and for the first time was gentle as he replied, "You're welcome."


	8. Do Something For Her

**Chapter 8: Do Something For Her**

Blizzards and storms were less frequent as winter continued. Katniss and Cray now reached a turning point as they went from bitter enemies to becoming friends.

With that came adjustments to Katniss's lifestyle. Though technically still a prisoner, she was now allowed to play on the mansion grounds in between less frequent and less grueling chores. As she played with some of Cray's dogs in the snow, Cray and his girls watched them from his chamber's balcony.

For the old man, it was no longer just a mere attraction for Katniss Everdeen Mellark; he was _in love_ with her. He did not have to tell his girls, or be fearful of their possible jealousy - they already knew, and actually seemed quite supportive.

"I've never felt this way about anyone," Cray quietly confided in them. "I want to do something for her! … But what?"

The suggestions came awkwardly. "Well, there's always flowers…. chocolates…. promises you don't intend to keep…." Johanna pondered.

"No, no! This is no ordinary girl! We must give her something special; something that sparks her interest!" A lightbulb seemed to turn on in Madge's head. "And I know just the thing!"

* * *

The next day, Cray and Katniss stood together on the mansion grounds, near the edge of the property.

"Katniss…. there's something I want to show you," Cray told her. "But first, you have to close your eyes."

Katniss eyed him, an amused frown on her face.

"It's a surprise," Cray insisted. Katniss finally obeyed, daintily closing her eyes. Once he made sure she was not peeking, Cray took her by the hands and led her past the treeline, deep into the forest.

"Can I open them?"

"No, no, not yet. Wait here." Cray sent a signal skyward, where Delly now whacked down a large tree branch with one last hack, revealing sunlight.

Katniss squinted her eyes against the light. " _Now_ can I open them?"

"All right… now!" Cray ordered, the smile in danger of breaking his face. Katniss opened her eyes and gasped.

They were standing in a clearing, surrounded by the sounds and beauty of the wilderness. Over by a log, Katniss spotted what looked like a brand-new bow and quiver of arrows. Years of hunting beyond District 12 and she had never set foot in this part of the forest. What animals and other fresh game resided in these parts!

"I can't believe it! I've never seen such a beautiful place in all my life!"

"You… like it?" Cray asked hopefully.

"It's wonderful!"

"Then it's yours!" Cray proclaimed. "You can hunt for game here anytime you like!"

The wind was knocked out of him as Katniss suddenly ran him down in a hug, throwing her arms around him. She let go quickly, not noticing how elated Cray looked at this unexpected appreciation.

Katniss's happiness soon turned into seriousness. "I guess now I can give you your present."

"What's that?" Cray asked.

"A second chance. Would you have dinner with me tonight?"

Cray stared. "Dinner? Me? With…. with you? I… Oh, yes!"


	9. They Found Him

**Chapter 9: They Found Him**

Katniss entered the main hall of the mansion in a flowing yellow dress. On the opposite side of the ornate staircase stood Cray in a dark blue suit. Meeting in the middle, she took his arm with a beaming smile.

Dinner was a quiet affair, and Katniss noticed Cray was clearly nervous; his navigation around a plate was more awkward than usual. Finally, not willing to wait anymore - she was too excited! - Katniss took him by the hand and pulled him onto the dance floor. She carefully guided his one hand about her waist, while taking his other hand in hers; her free hand rested on his shoulder. As they began a slow, romantic waltz with Cray's girls serenading them, Katniss soon found herself resting her head on Cray's chest.

Taking a break, the pair exited out of the ballroom and onto one of the mansion's many balconies. It was a clear, crisp, moonlit night. The stars were twinkling above. Katniss and Cray sat on the railing, shyly avoiding talking to each other. Surprisingly, it was Cray who plucked up the courage to speak first.

"Katniss? Are you…. happy here with me?" taking her hands in his.

"Yes," Katniss said softly, a hint of a smile on her face that soon faded. She gazed off into the night. Cray searched her eyes.

"What is it?"

"If only I could see my husband again. Just for a moment. I miss him so much." she sighed.

Cray's brow creased in thought, and he remembered something he had come across a few days earlier. "I think there just might be a way."

Cray led Katniss through the mansion to his private chambers, ignoring how Katniss stared at the surroundings. She had never been in his room before. Unlike the rest of the mansion, it had fallen into slight disrepair. Katniss noticed a portrait hanging on one wall, slashes through it. Pulling back to the sagging canvas with one hand, she just managed to make out that it was of a handsome young man with ginger hair like Delly's. And his eyes…. they were as blue as a summer sky - almost as beautiful as Peeta's.

"Katniss." She turned to see Cray by a small table by the window. He held an envelope in his hands. "My men have been, uh, holding your mail for you since you…. came to live with me. I told them to forward me anything that might be important, and well…. this came just this morning." He held it out to her.

Katniss took the envelope with shaking hands and opened it to procure the letter inside. Scanning its writing, her anguish and fear grew with each passing line. Her eyes filled with tears, a hand to her mouth.

"Peeta! They found him in District 2! Oh no…. he's sick! He may be dying and he's all alone!"

Distraught, she turned back to see Cray staring out the window, his body stiff even with his suit on. By the look in his eyes, he seemed just as pained.

"Then…. you must go to him?"

Katniss gasped. He couldn't mean….. "What did you say?", her voice in a whisper.

"I release you. You are no longer my prisoner." He sounded defeated, his voice heavy.

"You mean I'm…. I'm free?"

"Yes."

"Oh, thank you!" Katniss gripped the letter tightly. "Hold on, Peeta! I'm on my way!"

"Take the dress with you," Cray preemptively encouraged her. "So you'll always have a way to look back…. and remember me." He gently caressed her signature braid.

Katniss gulped, holding back tears. "Thank you for understanding how much he needs me." Seeing his sadness, she dared to kiss his cheek and then hurried to her room to change and depart. Only moments later, Madge walked in, smiling.

"I…. hope I wasn't interrupting anything," she teased her boss.

"I let her go," was Cray's only reply; he didn't even turn around.

"What?" Madge gasped. "How could you do that?"

"Her husband has been found alive, but wounded. I had to!"

"Yes, but…. why?" she pressed, either not understanding or refusing to accept.

"Because…. I love her," Cray admitted.

Madge fled the room to inform Delly and Johanna of the sad news. Not long after, an anguished Cray watched from his balcony as Katniss galloped on a horse off of the mansion grounds and out of his life.


	10. Gale Swoops In

**Chapter 10: Gale Swoops In**

He could hear voices as he emerged from the drug-induced state the hospital had put him in. As light moved past his eyelids, he beheld an almost angelic vision: Katniss, his beautiful wife, staring down at him tenderly.

"Katniss….."

"Sssssshhhhh….. It's all right, Peeta. I'm home, love."

Peeta's face broke into the happiest smile she had ever seen once he realized she truly was here. "I thought I'd never see you again!"

Katniss hugged him tightly. "Oh, I missed you so much!" she whispered.

"But, how are things at home? That Cray hasn't been bothering you or Prim any?" Peeta demanded. "He was cracking down on the citizens hard when I left."

"No, love. In fact, he… he's been looking out for me." That was all Katniss was going to say about it.

"Looking out for you? That horrible Head Peacekeeper?"

"But he's different now, Peeta, he's…. changed somehow."

Peeta suddenly let out a hacking cough and Katniss gently pressed him down into the bed. "Rest now, honey. Rest."

"Katniss… you need to know something. I just want you to be prepared." Peeta regarded her sadly. "I'm dying."

Katniss stared at him for a long moment. Then, the choked weeping began.

"Ssssh, ssssh, don't cry, darling….. I want you to understand just how happy you've made me, to call you my wife, to be married to you. If anyone can survive something like this, it's you. Just…. take care of Prim…. and be happy. Who knows? Maybe that Cray will help you out, as you say."

Peeta then began fiddling with his fingers. Quietly, he removed his wedding ring and held it out to his wife. "I don't have much time left; I can feel it. So…. I want you to have this to remember me by."

Katniss tried not to think about the similar words Cray had spoken to her as she took the gift. Bending over her husband, she tenderly kissed him goodbye.

"I love you, Katniss. Live for me, OK?" Peeta serenely settled into his pillows to wait for the end. Katniss silently kept her eyes on him until the last. Only when his breathing finally stopped an hour or two later did she allow herself to come apart.

"I'll…. I'll try, Peeta."

She did not know how many minutes she just sat there next to her deceased husband before there was a sudden knock on the door to the hospital. "Katniss Everdeen!"

Starting at her maiden name and not recognizing the voice, Katniss went to the door. A dark-haired man with a very elaborate beard stood before her.

"May I help you?"

"I've come to collect your husband for his burial…. and to inform you about your sister?"

"My sister?" Katniss frowned.

"Don't worry, young lady…. we've taken good care of her." Stepping aside, the bearded man revealed an unruly crowd in front of the hospital. At the head were two people Katniss recognized: Gale, the vain hunter who had tried to marry her.

And her sister, with handcuffs on her wrists.

"What is the meaning of this?" Katniss demanded, outraged. "My sister is not a criminal! Cray let her go!"

"Cause he's gone soft!" one man in the crowd yelled. "And it's never good for Peacekeepers to go soft on Seam trash!"

That's when Katniss realized: these people were all merchants from District 12. But were they all doing here, following Gale?

The bearded man turned to the crowd. "Perhaps Mrs. Mellark does not have enough motivation. I think we should get the young Everdeen girl out of here. Put her in jail when we get back to Twelve? What say you?"

"Put her in jail right here! Get her out of here!"

Several men seized Prim and proceeded to drag her away, towards the military prison several yards away.

"No!" Katniss growled. "You can't do this!" The bearded man waved her off.

Gale now approached. "Poor Katniss. It's a shame about your sister."

"You know she's not a criminal, Gale!" Katniss begged.

Gale seemed to mull this over. "I…. might be able to clear up this…. little misunderstanding. If…."

"If what?" Katniss tensed, on alert.

"If you marry me."

"What?" Katniss gasped, repulsed.

"One little word, Katniss…. that's all it takes…."

"NEVER!" Katniss spat, pushing him back.

"Have it your way, then!"

Prim was still being dragged towards the prison. Then Katniss suddenly remembered something Cray had given her on her first day in the mansion: the ordinance professing Prim's innocence and approving her release from her whipping.

"My sister's not a criminal and I can prove it!" Katniss called to all who would listen. And she dug the ordinance out of her pocket and flashed it at the mob.

The mob gasped. It was all there. The ordinance, Cray's signature, and even his picture - meant to authenticate that it had his seal of approval.

"The son-of-a-bitch actually did let her go?" the first man murmured.

"Is he dangerous?" a woman called out.

"Oh no, he'd never hurt anyone!" Katniss insisted. "Please, I know he's done some vicious things in the past, but he's really kind and gentle." She gazed at Cray's picture almost tenderly. "He's my friend."

Gale noticed the look she gave the Head Peacekeeper's photograph - and he didn't like it one bit. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you had _feelings_ for this monster!"

Katniss jerked away. "He's no monster, Gale - you are!"

"She's as guilty as her sister! She says this… menace is her _friend_! Well, whether he's gone soft or not, I've dealt with Peacekeepers and I've seen what they can do! This Cray will make off with your children, come after them in the night! Beat you for just trying to feed your families! Forget Prim - I say we kill the Head Peacekeeper!"

It was disturbing, how easily the mob was manipulated into believing that Cray, not Prim or Katniss, was at fault; how Cray was actually too harsh when, just moments before, they had believed he was too lenient. But groupthink can lead down dangerous rabbit holes, and Gale had just driven most of District 12 into one, headfirst.

"Kill him!"

"Kill the Head Peacekeeper!"

Gale seized the ordinance from Katniss's hands, keeping it out of reach as she tried to fight him for it. "No! I won't let you do this!"

"You're not with us, you're against us! Bring Prim! Throw the girls in that bomb shelter over there! We can't have them running off to warn the creature!"

The mob quickly followed Gale's orders, Katniss fighting all the way until they had thrown her and Prim into the bomb shelter and locked it. "Let us out!"

"We'll rid the district of this Cray! Who's with me?" Gale bellowed.

"I am! I am! I am!" the calls of enlistment went up.

And so Gale marched his frenzied forces back towards District 12 and Cray's mansion with the chant: "Kill the Head Peacekeeper! Kill the Head Peacekeeper!"


	11. Battle at the Mansion

**Chapter 11: Battle at the Mansion**

"I knew it, I knew it was too bad to get our hopes up!" ranted Delly.

"Maybe it would have been better if she'd never come at all!" Madge agreed.

They, along with Johanna, were pacing back in forth in front of the mansion windows, currently being bombarded by a heavy rain.

And it was about to be bombarded by something else. Noises from outside made the girls look up.

"Could it be?" Madge wondered, momentarily forgetting that they should never get their hopes up.

"Is it her?" Johanna wondered.

The three girls looked down into the front courtyard below - which was currently being flooded by Gale and his men.

"My God, it's invaders!" Madge gasped.

"And that man in front - it looks like he has the ordinance for Prim's release!" Johanna cried.

Delly sprang into action. "Warn the master! If it's a knife fight they want, we'll bring guns to them! Who's with me?"

The three split up to rally the other mansion's servants. Down in the courtyard, Gale gave final instructions to his troops:

"Take whatever booty you can find! But remember: the Peacekeeper's MINE!"

The men of District 12 charged for the big oak double doors armed with the trunk of a tree as a battering ram. At the same moment, the mansion servants desperately barricaded the doors with any furniture, then bracing these with their own bodies for good measure.

On and on for a while it went like this: a standoff at the gates while Johanna entered Cray's chambers to try and rouse him to action. The voices echoed inside and outside the castle:

"Pardon me, Master?"

"Leave me in peace….."

"But, sir! The castle is under attack!"

Outside: "KILL THE PEACEKEEPER! KILL THE PEACEKEEPER!"

Another ominous BOOM rattled the doors. Madge winced. "This isn't working!"

"Madge, we have to do something!" Brutus, one of the manservants, groaned.

"Wait, I know!"

"KILL THE PEACEKEEPER" - BOOM - "KILL THE PEACEKEEPER!"

Meanwhile, up in Cray's western chambers, Johanna pleaded with him one last time.

"What should we do, Master?"

"It doesn't matter now," Cray said resignedly. "Just let them come."

"KILL THE PEACEKEEPER" - BOOM - "KILL THE PEACEKEEPER!" - BOOM - "KILL THE PEACEKEEPER!"

With an almighty crash, the double doors finally gave way, even breaking down the barricade behind it. Gale and his men looked into…..

Silence. Silence and Darkness. Noting the remnants of the barricade, Gale cautiously beckoned his men forward into the entryway. No response. Then, suddenly -

"NOW!" The bellow came from Madge just as the mansion was flooded with candlelight.

"Awwwhhhhhhhhhhhwwwww!" Screams and roars of pain went up as Gale and his men were ambushed all at once from all sides by cooks, the housekeepers and even Cray's many prostitutes! Letting his own men take the fall, Gale slipped away in the confusion and rushed to the mansion's upper floors….

* * *

Back in District 2, Katniss and Prim finally hacked off the lock of the bomb shelter with a rusty axe. Breaking out of their prison, Katniss bravely attacked a sentry on duty, stealing his horse. Helping Prim up behind her, the young women galloped at top speed back towards District 12…..

* * *

The battle between Gale's men and Cray's servants raged throughout the mansion. So far, it was clear who was winning and who was losing.

Oh, some of the brash hunter's followers got enough of their wits about them to put up a decent fight, but after Brutus managed to trap them in the kitchens and then tried to burn them alive, even these braver lieutenants had had enough. It was not long before all of the District 12 townspeople were fleeing the mansion in a mass retreat, leaving the servants to proclaim victory.

* * *

But it was not quite over yet. After going door to door through the mansion, Gale had finally entered Cray's western wing, proceeding into his bedroom unimpeded and finding the forlorn Peacekeeper there by the window. Gale let an arrow fly right into the older man's shoulder before mercilessly pushing him through the glass panes of his window.

Cray rolled onto the balcony, but Gale just then pushed him onto the rooftop, where the Peacekeeper rolled down onto a parapet overcropping.

"Get up!" Gale ordered, kicking Cray dangerously close to the edge of the parapet when he received no response. "Get UP! What's the matter, Cray? Too kind and gentle to fight back?"

Cray only looked at his would-be murderer sadly. Since Katniss had gone, he no longer cared what happened to him. Gale ripped off a chunk from a gargoyle statue and raised it over his head, preparing to deliver the killing blow.

"NOOOOOO!" The cry - a female's voice - came from far below them in the courtyard. Cray peered over the edge to see….. was it really?….

"Katniss….." he moaned.

"NO! Gale, don't!"

Lightning flashed, and Katniss's plea gave Cray strength at the last moment. A strong hand stopped the downward motion of Gale's club and Cray stood, reinvigorated.

As the fight resumed, Katniss urged on her horse, leaving Prim in the courtyard to gallop right into the mansion. She then raced up the stairs, not even bothering to remove her traveling cloak.

Gale and Cray struggled for control of the club; the grappling caused Gale to slide partially down a slick stretch of rooftop. Cray leaped after him, tackling the hunter and they tumbled down to lower awnings. Hitting a lower level hard, Gale kicked Cray off of him. But when he leapt to his feet, there was no sign of the Head Peacekeeper. Momentary lightning only added to the shadows and pouring rain.

"Come on out and fight!" Gale goaded. He proceeded amongst the gargoyles. "Were you in _love_ with her, Cray? Did you honestly think she'd want you, when she had someone like me?"

Having blended in amongst the gargoyles, Cray slipped out of the shadows and behind Gale, but the hunter turned, swinging out with his club. He managed to back the older man into a corner of the rooftop.

"It's over, Cray! Katniss is MINE!"

Cray lashed out in anger, knocking Gale off-stance just enough to seize the hunter by the throat and dangle him dangerously over the abyss.

"Let me go! Let me go! Please! Don't hurt me! I'll do anything! ANYTHING!" Gale begged, his bravado suddenly gone.

Strange - which words could trigger a memory. For Cray, it was the memory of Katniss promising to do anything to save her sister. The anger in his face receded, and he pulled a whimpering Gale back to safety.

"Get out," Cray growled, casting the hunter aside.

"CRAY!"

Cray spun to see the most beautiful sight he had ever beheld: Katniss, on the balcony of his room, reaching down to him.

"Katniss." Slowly, despite his age and the slickness of the rain, Cray scaled the rooftops back to his balcony. Finally, he came close enough to reach for Katniss's outstretched hand.

"Katniss." Now at level with her, his free hand caressed her face. "You came back!"

Smiling softly, Katniss leaned into his touch. He felt so soft and warm…..

A sudden roar of pain and anger snapped her out of her relieved thoughts. Cray was writhing in agony. And the source of that agony was Gale. Somehow, the sadistic hunter had followed Cray up the rooftops and was burying a knife into his side. He pulled out the blade to stab again.

And that's when he made a mistake. The motion of re-loading, so to speak, as well as Cray's flailing arms, knocked Gale off-balance. Desperately, Katniss seized Cray by the scruff of the neck and held fast, but Gale was not so lucky in finding such a handhold.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Gale's terrifying scream echoed as he tumbled off the rooftops and fell to his death far below.

 


	12. I Love You

**Chapter 12: I Love You**

Katniss helped Cray over the railing onto the balcony. As she gingerly laid Cray back on the balcony, she did not notice Made, Delly, Johanna and some of the menservants rush to the window from Cray's western chambers.

Cray's breathing was labored, shallow. Gale's stab wound had already left him very weak. It took some effort just to raise his head to look at Katniss.

"Katniss….." Cray's voice was nothing but a wheeze while Katniss smiled down at him with an expression both tender and sad. "You…. you came back…."

"Of course I came back! I couldn't let them…." she swallowed her emotions. "Oh, this is all my fault! If only I'd gotten here sooner!"

"Maybe…. it's better this way…."

Katniss rested a finger on his mouth. "Sssh, don't talk like that. You'll be all right. We're together now; everything's going to be fine, you'll see…."

It took even more effort to Cray to reach a hand up and tuck Katniss's hair behind her ear. "At least….. I got to see you…. one last time….."

Katniss rested her cheek upon his paw of a hand, reveling in its warmth. She felt it slip and she opened her eyes to see Cray flop back onto the cobblestone. His eyes closed.

Katniss choked back her tears. "No….. No! Please, please, please don't leave me!" She wept, resting her head on Cray's chest. Then, through her tears, she whispered, "I love you."

But the girls and servants only watched sadly from the window. It was too late. Cray was dead.

Then -

At first, all that could be heard was Katniss's crying, mixed in with the light drizzle of rain. Suddenly, a shimmer column of light joined the rainfall. Then another. And another. Soon, the air was shimmering in a downpour of magical light, which finally made Katniss raise her head to notice. Her eyes widened in surprise, only to then feel Cray's body shift underneath. There was nothing Katniss could do but get out of the way as the old man's body rose into the air.

Katniss shrank back in fear and amazement, clutching her traveling cloak around her as the wind started to pick up. Cray's girls and servants also watched, mouths agape. As Cray's body rose into the air amongst the hail of magical rain, he started to slowly rotate. His ascent halted a few feet off the ground; by this time Katniss had risen to a standing position, forced to by the magical rain leaving bursts of powder on the stone that made the surface white-hot and left a trail of steam. The huntress was less shocked than earlier but still wary.

One of Cray's hands suddenly extended out. Katniss squinted: the wrinkles were disappearing! A bright flash of light blasted from his fingertips and she took a teetering step back, brushing her windswept hair out of her face.

The same process was happening to Cray's feet. The wrinkles faded here too, leaving behind another flash of yellow light. Cray's body now turned faster and faster, the wind whipping at his Peacekeeper uniform, his cloak and even his hair. And that same hair was now darkening, coloring from white to... the wrinkles and signs of age on his face now melted away...

There was a final, brilliant flash of light emanating from Cray's face. The wind roared around Katniss, billowing back her hair and traveling cloak. She watched wide-eyed and slack-jawed as Cray's body was gently lowered to the wet stone of the balcony now admist a torrent of white powdery rain. His cloak broke his fall, acting as a sort of cradle.

Katniss tentatively approached the still form, but then the clouds of steam were suddenly absorbed by Cray's body as it inhaled, taking the first breath of new life. Startled, she sprang back, just catching herself on the balcony railing.

The figure clumsily rose to its feet, his back to Katniss. He examined first one hand and then another before finally turning to face the young woman before him.

Katniss stared, one hand to her mouth. Whoever this was, it was not Cray. In his place was a handsome young man - broad-shouldered, muscular chest showing from under the now tattered Peacekeeper uniform. What had once been white hair was now wavy red hair that ran down to his shoulders, and was the color of fire. A chiseled jawline completed the look.

"Katniss…." the stranger breathed. "It's me!" He smiled and tried to take her hand, but Katniss shrank away.

Katniss eyed the stranger skeptically, her mouth pursed in an expression that seemed almost amused. Or maybe simply curious, as if she was trying to figure something out. Was it just her imagination, or had she seen this person before? Tentatively, she reached a hand out to comb through his wavy red locks, running the strands through her fingers. Her gaze shifted so that she could peer deep into his eyes... eyes as blue as a summer sky...

And Katniss's eyes widened, an amazed smile of delight illuminating her face. For she recognized the figure before her: it was the man in the painting in Cray's bedroom. And more importantly, this man and Cray were one and the same.

"It _is_ you!" she cried joyously, reaching out a hand to cup his cheek. The young stranger smiled in approval and ran a large hand through Katniss's hair, brushing it back out of her face. She leaned shyly into his touch, smiling.

Gazing into one another's eyes, both of their expressions softened and they leaned closer. Katniss's expression softened; her eyes grew heavy as she now braced her hands against his chest. She knew what was coming, and she _wanted_ it…   

Both of them were now centimeters apart. Finally, Katniss and the stranger closed the gap between them, embraced and kissed. As soon as their lips touched and parted for one another, a tornado of blue fireworks engulfed the couple, whipping the wind once more into a frenzy. Katniss deepened the kiss, her hands slinking about the stranger's neck, her fingers fisting themselves into his hair and ripped shirt along his back. She felt the stranger wrap his arms about her waist, pulling her ever closer to him. The wind made both of their heads of hair stand on end, and they closed their eyes, losing themselves in the kiss.

There was a piercing WHEESH as a firework suddenly broke away from the blue tornado, rocketing high above the mansion and setting off a magical display in the nighttime sky.

Even more magic now set to work. The sky instantly brightened, changing from night to day. The dark obsidian of the mansion walls metamorphosed into a blinding white marble; the Gothic gargoyle sentinels transforming into Classical angels.

A rousing cheer made Katniss and the stranger break the kiss at last, as Delly, Madge, Johanna and the others charged onto the balcony. The stranger embraced each of them in turn. Giddy shouts went up:

"The spell is broken!"

"Oh my goodness!"

"It is a miracle!"

Laughing, the stranger picked Katniss up and swirled her around. In what seemed like no time at all, the were back in their ballroom clothes. Sharing another passionate kiss, Katniss and the stranger danced, to the delight of the servants.

* * *

Later, Katniss and the stranger were in Cray's chambers. The young woman was still trying to wrap her brain around the events of the day. The Head Peacekeeper whom she had fallen in love with had unexpectedly transformed into a youthful stranger, whom she had then kissed without a second thought! She didn't even know his name! Normally, Katniss would be scandalized by these circumstances - besides kissing a total stranger, she had never kissed anyone besides her husband, unless she counted her illicit kiss with Cray in the library.

But, no, she was not scandalized, just…. curious.

"Who are you?" Katniss finally found the courage to ask. "Where is Cray? What has happened? What does it all mean?"

"It means," the handsome youth replied, "that the spell has been broken. My real name is Darius. I was a spoiled young man, selfish and bratty and not interested in any work to do. So, an enchantress turned me into an old man so that my mouth would no longer whine, but would serve some useful purpose. I had to fall in love with, and be loved in return by, a woman by the time my older self died. It was you, Katniss, who broke the enchantment."

Katniss stared. She did not know how it could be, but something in the back of her mind told her that what Darius said was true. She sat beside him on his bed, taking his hand.

"Whether Darius or Cray, it doesn't matter! I've fallen in love with you! Will you marry me?"

Darius stared. "But…. Peeta….."

Katniss shook her head with a sad smile. "He's gone, Darius. He…. passed away. And I know he would want me to be happy. Let me marry you and be your wife! Prim could come and live with us, even. Will you marry me, Darius?"

Darius smiled. "Of course." And he kissed her softly.

* * *

A few weeks later, Katniss and Darius were married in a wedding ceremony in the ballroom. Prim and all of the mansion's servants were in attendance. When the minister pronounced them husband and wife, Darius swept Katniss into his arms. Katniss smirked and made the first move, kissing her new husband fiercely as the servants cheered.

Katniss and her prince would live happily ever after.


End file.
